


Early Morning Kisses

by NihilismPastry



Series: Monster Stories [1]
Category: Mermaids - Fandom, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Terato - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl with tattoos, Kissing, Lobster mermaid, Making Out, Muscles, Muscular girl, Nudity, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You like watching your girlfriend workout early in the morning...





	Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: None
> 
> Sexual Violence Level: None

One of your favorite things to do was watching Firth do her weight lifting. Her muscles bunched as she pulled her arms up and over her head, her chest heaved, and her tail fought to keep her balanced in the warm ocean water. Then slowly, ever so slowly, you watched her muscles relax as she lowered all four dumbbells. She repeated the process again and again, and you couldn’t get enough. Sweat trickled down from her shock of bright red hair, and down her back covered in a long jagged scar that had long since healed, before finally soaking up into the band of her violet sports bra. **  
**

You loved your girlfriend to bits for plenty of reasons. You loved her wide grin, her red hair she never seemed to know what to do with, and her desire to help people that had no way to help herself. Yes, you loved your girlfriend for her amazing personality of course…

But you also loved her body.

That was probably why you always managed to wake up every morning at 5 AM, and make your way down to the beach to watch your girlfriend do her workouts. Oh, you tried to be a good partner and brought water and her favorite surface fruits so you both could hang out for an hour or so before she had to go back to her village, but most of your time was swallowed by watching your girlfriend’s gorgeous body.

She paused in her weight lifting, and her large eyes stared at you. “Like what ya see?”  
  


You yelped, and nearly fell over on your side when you caught sight of your girlfriend’s snarky smile. “I-I was staring at the sky…”

“Oh, the one all over my tits?” She set the dumbbells in a pouch next to your rock, and twisted around to look at your fully. Without a care in the world, she tore off her bra, and let the little bit of cloth flutter away in the early morning wind. “Ta da~!”

Firth’s tits were as large as your own head and covered in blue stars. She didn’t have nipples, an interesting fact for her species, and instead, her body had long and thin slits along her breasts. She smirked and two of her hands began massaging her tits like it wasn’t a perverted act to do out in the open. One of her long nails tracing around the edges of the slits, causing soft gasps to puff from her thin lips.

“Firth Compassion Glas! You’re going to get arrested or worse. Put your clothes back on!”

She smirked and leaned closer to you, long strands of dark red hair tickling your nose as she leered down at you. “Oh come on. You don’t wanna touch me even a little bit? I thought you liked my hot bod, babe?”

You opened her mouth, and the only thing that came out was an indignant squawk as she pressed a kiss to your lips. She tasted spicy and warm, and it made your stomach jump when you felt her tongue slip into your mouth. Her second pair of hands reached out and caressed your hips, swirling the skin that had escaped from the confines of your tank top and bikini bottoms.

You bit her bottom lip, and she moaned into you mouth and pressed herself closer to your body. Water soaked into your tanktop, and you could feel her tits press against and easily engulf your own chest. It was a comforting feeling, and helped you relax further into her and curl your arms around her broad shoulders. Before you knew it she hauled you off your own rock and onto her lap. Your legs couldn’t get around her wide waist, but that didn’t matter as you pressed yourself a closer and closer to your girlfriend. You could smell the sea on her now, and that soft floral scent that always clung to her pale skin. If you opened your eyes you would able to see those small freckles that littered her sharp nose, and see the green flecks that were in her dark grey eyes.

You both separated when your lungs began to burn, but that didn’t stop Firth from drowning you in affection. She nibbled along the column of your neck. Her jagged teeth pinching and nipping lightly at your skin and leaving marks you’d have to try to explain to your already exasperated boss. Her hands not glued to your waist creeps under your tank top, and begins mapping out the skin of your stomach, over your ribs, and along the curve of your hips. She didn’t mind the blemishes, any rolls of fat, or anything a human might have made snide comments about or had avoided in order to keep up with the romantic and sexy mood she had so flawlessly created.

“He,y you!”

A shriek pierced the air followed by a splash. Your own hair was in your face for a few seconds, before you emerged from the water and blinked owlishly at a fox woman standing on the beach. Her ears twitched despite the headphones she was wearing. “Kat?”

“The one and only.” She let her tail bounce behind her. “Anyway, I need you to be at work ten minutes ago. The record store isn’t going to man itself!”

“R-right, sorry.”

You pulled yourself onto the rock, and Firth snickered as she pet your head. “That was hilarious! You should have seen your face!”

“Oh, don’t you start.” You still feel how warm your face was despite falling into the cool water. “Will I see you later?”  
  


“Probably. I don’t have work or anything that needs doing.” She kissed your temple. “Besides, I wanna finish what we were getting to, yeah? I want to eat out your cute human pussy until you scream my name.”

“Firth!”

“Yeah, just like that.”

You dived back into the water, and did your best to ignore her boisterous laugh as you hurried to land, your job, and to finish this day so you could squirm on your girlfriend’s lap once more.

Damn, you loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first ficlet for my Monster stories series! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Know what you won't enjoy? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
